


Honest, Can You See My Soul?

by poetichomo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, I promise, M/M, even is a professional cuddler, isak is stressed, just a lot of, no sadness here, so so much cuddling, things get cozy, this is pure fluff ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetichomo/pseuds/poetichomo
Summary: “Yousef has a friend who’s a cuddler.”And if Isak was confused before, he’s beyond confused now. “What does that even mean?”“He’s a professional cuddler. It helps him make a little money on top of his coffee shop job. I could give him your number?” Yousef looks so sincere, but the sleep deprivation combined with the ridiculous proposal have Isak speechless.“He’s serious, Isak. And Even’s nice, you’d probably like him.” Isak thinks he sees a small smirk on her face, but isn’t sure.“If this is some elaborate plan to fuck with me while I’m emotionally compromised, just know that I don’t appreciate it.”Sana laughs. “Nei, Isabel. We’re not messing with you. Just wait, this is going to be better than anything Jonas and Eva could have come up with, I promise.”“Fine, sure. I’ll try it.”~OR the Professional Cuddler AU no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halla everybody!!! 
> 
> Before I get started, I just want to thank everyone on tumblr for the amount of support I've gotten for this fic. I totally didn't expect it and I'm beyond thrilled <3 I hope I can live up to your hopes for this story, as well as my own! 
> 
> A few housekeeping (fic-keeping?) things: 
> 
> \- I am hoping to post once a week. I'm not sure if I'll stick to Wednesdays, but I'll let you know when to expect updates over on [my tumblr](https://jonasseyebrows.tumblr.com/). Next Tuesday I am moving back to school (aka halfway across the country lol) so it could be a little interesting, but I'm hoping I'll find time to post! 
> 
> \- I took a really long break from writing and decided to come back with a clean slate, so all my old works are gone (shout out to any les mis fans who remember me!) but I still have them saved in my personal files. I just felt like Claire today is a much different writer than she was before and I wanted to start clean! 
> 
> \- This is unbetaed because I like to live on the edge 
> 
> And finally: title translated from Iblindeserenbedre by Tomine Harket (which I listen to A LOT while working on this fic it's a jam)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! <3

Isak is frustrated. 

 

Not in _that_ way (or, maybe a little bit in that way) but mostly he’s tired of the sleepless nights staring at the ceiling with his brain going a mile a minute. Also, he is just plain _tired._

 

Things had been getting better, they really had, since he’d come out, started at university, hell, he’d even been spending time with his mom again. Life was _good._

 

Until final exams started and Jonas was always busy with Eva and his dad decided to show back up, which put his mom into a downward spiral, and the holidays were coming up and - well, he's feeling a little overwhelmed. 

 

Normally, when his anxiety and insomnia flare up, he’d send an SOS to Jonas and they’d find a way to make everything okay again. Jonas had helped him through some of the worst times of his life, so they had a kind of crisis routine by now. Kebab after school, FIFA, dinner with the Vasquez family, worries whispered in the dark of Jonas’s bedroom _._ Just knowing his best friend was there, cocooned peacefully on the other side of the bed calmed Isak enough to drift off. It _worked._

 

Except, of course, Isak’s biggest breakdown in years just _happened_ to fall when Jonas and Eva were away for the weekend at a wedding, and he couldn’t go home to his mom, not when his dad was there, trying to worm his way back into their still-fragile family, so he’s stuck. Alone. In his dorm room. Trying to drown out the incessant buzzing of his mind with Netflix. 

 

After a few episodes, he’s desperate.

 

**Til Eskild:** Are you at kollektivet?

 

**Fra Eskild:** No, baby gay, it’s a friday night!! I’m going out!! having fun!! meeting boys!!

 

**Fra Eskild:** Do you want to join me?? 

 

**Fra Eskild:** Or do you need my guru advising? !!! 

 

**Til Eskild:** Not exactly “guru advising” but… 

 

**Fra Eskild:** Is it an emergency? are you okay??

 

**Til Eskild:** I’m fine. Don’t worry. Have fun! I’ll talk to you at brunch on Sunday. 

 

**Fra Eskild:** if you’re sure. call if you need me, baby jesus. guru is always here for you <3

 

**Fra Eskild:** and you better not be late this week ;)

 

He heaves a sigh and rolls over, staring at his blank white wall as he presses “call.”

 

“Isak, for the last time, I won’t do your chemistry homework for you.” 

 

“Wow, ouch Sana, not even a hello for your best bud?” Isak laughs. 

 

“You’ve been asking me almost every day this semester, _best bud_. Why else would you be calling?” 

 

“Because you’re my best bud and I love you?” 

 

“And here I thought you’d grown out of being fake…” Sana makes a _tsk, tsk_ noise and Isak can hear the smirk in her voice. 

 

“Okay, okay, you got me. I’m calling because I’m having a crisis and everyone else is busy because it’s Friday.” He groans, squashing his face into his favorite blue pillow. 

 

“What makes you think I’m not busy?” 

 

“Sana. Half the time we study together on Friday nights. The other half I’m pretty sure you just study on your own. That’s the only explanation for how you’re so good at chemistry!” 

 

Sana laughs. “Fair enough. I’m not studying tonight though, Yousef is making dinner now and we were going to watch a movie after. Do you want to come and tell us about your crisis? We have plenty of food.” 

 

“Nei! Nei, nei, nei! I can’t just come ruin your date!” 

 

“Yousef! Isak is having a crisis!” Sana yells. There is muffled noise in the background before Sana speaks again. “You’re on speaker phone.”

 

“Hi, Yousef.”

 

“Isak, I seriously think I made enough food for a family of 14. Come over for dinner! It’ll be fun! And maybe I can get Sana to share some of her chemistry notes with you.” He whispers the last sentence, as if Sana can’t hear him. 

 

“That’s _not_ happening.” Isak hears a dull thud and a soft “ow” from Yousef and stifles a laugh in the sleeve of his hoodie. “But still, come over. We’re probably better stand-in parents than Jonas and Eva, anyway.” 

 

“They’re not my stand-in parents.” Isak grumbles, already putting on his shoes and jacket. 

 

“Whatever you say, Isabel.” 

 

“I’ll be there in 10.” 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Sana opens the door on the third knock. 

 

“You look like shit.” She teases, but the look in her eyes is soft. 

 

“Thanks.” Isak huffs a laugh that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “You look great.” 

 

“Well, I _was_ kind of on a date, Isabel.” 

 

“I can leave, seriously, I don’t want to -“

 

“Isak! Welcome!” Yousef appears and ambushes the boy in a hug. “Let me take your jacket, you can just leave your shoes there, do you want something to drink?” 

 

Sana just rolls her eyes fondly. “I’ll make some tea. And seriously, Isak, it’s no trouble at all.” She turns and walks into the kitchen. 

 

Yousef leads Isak to the couch in the cozy living area of his apartment. The apartment is small, but the soft, lived-in feel coupled with the smell of brewing tea makes Isak feel marginally more at ease than he had in his dorm room. As they sit, Sana enters, carrying their tea. 

 

“The flowery cup is yours, Isabell.” Sana says, placing the tray on the coffee table and taking a seat next to Yousef. 

 

“Why is the flowery one mine? Why can’t I have the green one?” Isak scoffs. 

 

“Unless you like your tea black, then I suggest you let Yousef take the green one. The flowery one has more sugar than tea, just how you like it.” 

 

Isak rolls his eyes, but reaches for the flowery cup all the same. 

 

“You look tired, Isak.” Yousef observes softly, after a few sips of tea. 

 

“Yeah,” Isak sighs, looking down at his feet, “I guess I just, um… haven’t been sleeping enough, or something.” 

 

“Isak.” Sana prods, the usual bite absent from her tone. Isak wonders idly if she was always this soft around Yousef. He lifts his eyes to look at her. 

 

“Yes, Sanasol?” 

 

“I haven’t seen you look this tired since first year. You never told me more than that you weren’t sleeping well then, either, but I know it was more than that, right?” 

 

Isak nods, registering that her bluntness should hurt, but doesn’t. Maybe it’s the sleep deprivation. Or the genuine concern on her face. 

 

“Yeah, that was - uh,” he clears his throat and his eyes flick downward again. “that was when my dad left and my mom… didn’t handle it well.” _Understatement of the century._

 

“And then you moved into kollektivet, right?” Yousef confirms. Sana must have filled him before he arrived. 

 

Isak nods. “And then I finally dealt with some shit and it was better.” 

 

“So that’s what you have to do, then.” Sana states, as if it’s obvious. 

 

Isak tilts his head in confusion. “What do I have to do?”

 

“Deal with your shit, Isabel.” Sana rolls her eyes but her face is still tentative, soft. 

 

Isak forces a little laugh. “That’s easier said than done.” He mutters. 

 

“Well, what can we do to make it easier?” Yousef asks with a smile. Isak can’t tell if he’s genuinely that excited about helping people or if he’s just really whipped for Sana. Probably both. He reminds himself to congratulate Sana on such a catch. 

 

“I mean, I don’t know…” 

 

“What do Jonas and Eva usually do?” Sana asks pointedly. Her desire to one-up the other couple is almost laughable. 

 

“Normally I just stay over at Jonas’s place… play FIFA, get kebab, talk about stuff, I, uh, usually I sleep over, too. It’s easier to deal with stuff after getting some sleep, I guess. At least that’s what Jonas always tells me.” 

 

“Why can’t you just sleep at your own place?” Sana’s brows furrow and Yousef doesn’t hesitate in reaching to smooth them out. _Whipped,_ Isak thinks again. 

 

“Insomnia is a bitch.” He says, taking the final sip of his tea before setting the flowery cup back on the tray. 

 

“Well, if you need to be cuddled you’ll just have to wait for Jonas and Eva to come back.” Sana laughs. 

Isak gives her a glare. “We don’t _cuddle._ ” 

 

“You forget how little filter Eva has when she drinks.” Sana smirks. “She may have exposed you.” 

 

“It’s not like… _cuddling_ cuddling. We just talk and sleep next to each other. It’s not _cuddling_.” Isak can feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. 

 

“Either way, we can’t help you with that.” 

 

“Wait, Sana, I think we can.” A smile stretches slowly across Yousef’s face. 

 

“Yousef, whatever you’re thinking, stop it right now.” Sana glares at Yousef and Isak feels scared for him, but the older boy doesn’t seem fazed by her stare. 

 

“Nei, nei, hear me out! ...Even.” 

 

“Even? What about Even?” 

 

“Who’s Even?” Isak’s question falls on deaf ears as the couple stares at each other, _probably using some weird couple telepathy or something,_ Isak reasons. 

 

Sana’s face lights up in understanding and she turns to Isak. “Yousef has a friend who’s a cuddler.” 

 

And if Isak was confused before, he’s _beyond_ confused now. “What does that even mean?” 

 

“He’s a professional cuddler. It h elps him make a little money on top of his coffee shop job. I could give him your number?” Yousef looks so sincere, but the sleep deprivation combined with the ridiculous proposal have Isak speechless. 

 

Sensing his confusion, Sana speaks up. “He’s serious, Isak. And Even’s nice, you’d probably like him.” Isak thinks he sees a small smirk on her face, but isn’t sure. 

 

“If this is some elaborate plan to fuck with me while I’m emotionally compromised, just know that I don’t appreciate it.” 

 

Sana laughs. “Nei, Isabel. We’re not messing with you. Just wait, this is going to be better than anything Jonas and Eva could have come up with, I promise.” 

 

“Fine, sure. I’ll try it.” 

 

Yousef beams. “I’ll text him later. Now, let’s go eat.” 

 

~ ~ ~

 

The next evening finds Isak panicking. 

 

Yousef had texted him confirming a time and his address for this Even guy he agreed to let cuddle him. Why did he agree to let a stranger cuddle him? What is appropriate to wear when cuddling a stranger? They would have to use his bed, since Isak didn’t have a couch or anything in his dorm. Was that weird? At least he had just washed his bedding on a recent sleepless night. Why the fuck did he agree to this? He can barely open up to his best friends, much less some stranger. 

 

Isak paces and paces while thoughts rush through his mind until a knock at the door brings them to a screeching halt. 

 

_Fuck._

 

Isak takes a deep breath and counts to three before slowly, calmly, opening the door. 

 

“Halla.” The stranger, Even, says with a smile, casually leaning against the doorframe. 

 

Isak greets him back as he takes in his appearance. Tall. Swoopy, gravity-defying blond hair. Jean jacket layered over a hoodie layered over a t-shirt (which shouldn’t work but _does_ ). A soft smile that reaches his perfect blue eyes and makes butterflies dance in Isak’s stomach. 

 

As he leads the boy, _Even,_ into his room he can only think one thing:

 

_Oh shit, he’s hot._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak blushes. “I was just going to ask… like, how does this work, I guess?” 
> 
> Even laughs and the butterflies in Isak’s stomach reappear. “First of all, you don’t have to be nervous, I promise. Before we do anything, we’ll just talk. Get to know each other. And then, if things are going well, we’ll make sure we’re both comfortable with everything, be clear if someone violates our boundaries, stuff like that. But we can just start with a chat, okay?” 
> 
> Isak nods and looks Even in the eye for the first time since sitting down. “That sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE Y'ALL HAPPY ECLIPSE DAY
> 
> I figured I have this all written and just sitting here sooo.... why not just post early? Also I have zero patience. 
> 
> I hope you are having a lovely monday and enjoy the cuddles :)

_What the hell do I say?_ Isak wonders, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He had already exhausted his greetings and small talk and an awkward silence had fallen over the room like a suffocating blanket. 

 

“Why don’t we sit on the bed.” Even suggests softly, after toeing off his shoes and removing his jacket. Isak hopes his sigh of relief isn’t loud enough for Even to hear.

 

The two climb up onto Isak’s bed. Even makes himself at home, leaning against the wall, even picking up Isak’s blue pillow to hug. Half of Isak has never been more jealous of a pillow, but the other half still wants to flee. In an effort to compromise, he sits close to Even, but also on the edge of the bed in case he changes his mind. 

 

“So how -” Isak starts, just as Even tries to say something as well. 

 

“You go first.” The swoopy-haired boy smiles. 

 

Isak blushes. “I was just going to ask… like, how does this work, I guess?” 

 

Even laughs and the butterflies in Isak’s stomach reappear. “First of all, you don’t have to be nervous, I promise. Before we do anything, we’ll just talk. Get to know each other. And then, if things are going well, we’ll make sure we’re both comfortable with everything, be clear if someone violates our boundaries, stuff like that. But we can just start with a chat, okay?” 

 

Isak nods and looks Even in the eye for the first time since sitting down. “That sounds good.” 

 

The outsides of Even’s eyes crinkle with the big smile he directs at the younger boy and Isak feels the half of him that wanted to run fade into the background. Without thinking, he scoots backward to lean against the wall with Even. “So what were you going to ask?” 

 

“Oh! I was just going to ask how you managed to get a single dorm room, you’re just a freshman right? That doesn’t happen often.” 

 

“Oh right, yeah. I forget that’s not normal.” 

 

Even must sense the boy's discomfort, because he’s quick to add “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to. Or anything. Let’s make that rule number one today.” 

 

Isak surprises himself by letting out a small laugh. “I didn’t know there’d be rules.” He clears his throat. “But, it’s okay, I’ll explain. It’s kind of the reason you’re here, anyway.” Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Even’s eyes narrow in confusion. “I have insomnia, and anxiety, I guess, so my doctor talked to the school and… blah, blah, blah. Now I’m here.” 

 

Even nods with a small smile. “‘Blah, blah, blah,’ good story. That makes sense, though. No one’s making noise or turning on lights when you’re trying to sleep or anything.” 

 

“That was the idea, I guess.” 

 

“But I take it it’s not going as well as it could?” The concern on Even’s face shocks Isak. He’s known this boy for barely 10 minutes, but he _wants_ to talk to him. He wants to tell him what’s going on, what not even Jonas, his best friend since _kindergarten_ knows. What the hell has gotten into him? 

 

Isak makes a snap decision before his silence worries Even again. “No, I guess it’s not. It was going okay, but with finals and family stuff and Jonas out of town… I think the stress is getting to me.” And, maybe he’s wrong, maybe his judgement is skewed by Even’s mesmerizing, kind eyes staring straight into his soul, but Isak feels _better_. Just one vague sentence and a small weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

 

Maybe _this_ is why Dr. Skrulle was always telling him to open up to people. 

 

Before he can spend much time reevaluating the usefulness of his doctor’s advice, Even is speaking again. 

 

“Is Jonas your boyfriend, then?” 

 

“Oh my god, nei! Nei, nei, nei.” Isak laughs and makes a face. “He’s been my best friend since we were little. And he’s in a relationship. And he’s straight. Nei.” 

 

Even laughs and Isak feels a bit embarrassed at how comforting he finds the sound already. “Best friends, got it. How did you meet?” 

 

“We were victims of alphabetical assigned seats all throughout school. Valtersen, Vasquez. And when the teachers tried to switch it up and go for first names Isak, Jonas. We still ended up next to each other every time, so by the end of kindergarten we were best friends.” Isak smiles fondly. 

 

“That would make a good movie.” Even muses. 

 

Isak laughs. “Me and Jonas would make a pretty boring movie, actually. We just play FIFA and eat kebab and smoke and stuff. He tried to teach me to skateboard once, but I was really bad at it.”

 

“Just imagine a skateboarding montage, though! Some really cool angles and jump cuts. We could even find a way to make you look good at skateboarding. Probably.” Even’s eyes light up and Isak can practically see the gears turning in his brain as he continues throwing out ideas for films. “Or we could make a documentary about the effects of lazy, uncreative seat assignment patterns by teachers!” 

 

He lists more: Isak and Jonas competing for the title of ultimate FIFA champion, Isak and Jonas dealing drugs and getting in fights on the streets of Oslo (Isak vetoes that one - he and Jonas aren’t nearly tough enough), even an angsty, cliche teen drama about their high school years. 

 

“I take it you’re a film student, then.” Isak says when Even finally pauses for breath. 

 

Even turns to face Isak, finally snapping out of his brainstorming session. “How could you tell?” 

 

“I must be psychic or something, no other way I could have known that.” Isak teases lightly. 

 

Even smiles and bumps his shoulder against Isak’s. The touch - surprisingly - doesn’t make Isak want to run. Isak can only smile before Even is asking him a question. 

 

“What are you studying, then? Unless you’re planning on making a living off your psychic abilities.” Even moves close enough that their shoulders are just barely touching. 

 

“I’m studying biology.” Isak says, pointing to the huge stack of science books on his desk. 

 

“Wow, smart _and_ pretty! How’d you get so lucky?” 

 

Isak looks down and hopes Even doesn’t notice his blush. “Don’t forget psychic.” 

 

The loud laugh Even lets out is music to Isak’s ears, and he finds himself laughing along. Once they finally stop, Isak catching his breath and Even wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Isak realizes he's leaning into Even’s side. 

 

_How did that happen?_

 

Even must feel Isak tense up because he reaches an arm around Isak’s shoulders and gives a light squeeze. “Is this okay?” He asks softly. 

Isak lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Yeah, this is good.” He nods as he forces himself to relax back into the other boy. 

 

“Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable with anything at all, okay?” Even’s hand ghosts up and down Isak’s arm in a soothing pattern and he feels another small piece of tension float away. 

 

“Okay.” Isak whispers. 

 

“And we’ll just keep talking like we have been, if that’s okay.” Even pulls the smaller boy closer into his side. 

 

“That sounds good.” They’re both speaking softer now and Isak’s suddenly glad he opted to just have the soft lighting from his desk lamp, the harsh fluorescent ceiling lights would ruin the coziness they’ve fallen into. 

 

“So tell me, Isak. Dog person or cat person?” 

 

Isak lets out a soft laugh through his nose. “Cat person. You?” 

 

“I can see the merits of both, but if I could only choose one I think I’d have to pick a dog. I knew you’d pick cat, though.” 

 

“How did you know?” Isak stifles a yawn. The warmth radiating from Even combined with the soothing circles the boy is now rubbing on his back have made him very suddenly sleepy. He hopes Even doesn’t notice, though. 

 

“You act a little bit like a cat.” Even lets out a small chuckle as Isak wrinkles his nose. 

 

“What do you mean?” Isak asks.

 

“You seem kind of detached and grumpy at first, but in the end you’re just soft and cuddly.” Even states, as if it’s obvious from only knowing Isak for a few minutes.

 

Isak is about to object that he's neither soft _nor_ cuddly when Even moves his hand into Isak’s hair and he practically melts. 

 

_Holy shit, that feels nice._

 

He turns so he can burrow himself even further into Even’s shoulder and even ventures to tentatively wrap his arms around Even’s waist. 

 

“You good?” Even whispers into Isak’s hair. 

 

Isak just nods slightly, knowing Even can feel it. 

 

After what feels like it could be five minutes or five hours of sitting like this, Isak’s limbs start to feel heavy and he lets a yawn slip out. He tenses up, knowing Even noticed this time. He doesn’t want the boy to leave, not when he's the closest to sleep he’s been in weeks. 

 

Even, however, just gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Want to lay down for a bit?” He whispers. 

 

Isak nods again before whispering, despite his better judgement, “don’t leave.” 

 

Even runs a soft hand down the side of Isak’s face before tilting his chin up so that he’s looking him in the eye. “I’m not leaving. I can stay until you fall asleep, if you’d like?” 

 

Isak’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he realizes that’s exactly what he not only wants, but needs. “You don’t have to.” He mutters. 

 

“I want to.” Even replies with so much conviction in the soft statement. He rearranges himself so that he’s laying down on his back with his head on Isak’s blue pillow. “Come here.” He whispers, carefully taking the suddenly shy boy’s hand and pulling him down next to him. 

 

“Thank you.” Isak whispers so quietly, he’s not sure if Even hears it. 

 

The soft smile Even gives him tells him he did. “Here,” the older boy whispers, “you can use me as a pillow.” 

 

Isak allows himself to be pulled back into Even and by the time he’s got his head resting on Even’s chest and Even’s hand carding through his hair, he can’t even remember what he was so stressed about in the first place. 

 

Isak slowly moves a hand to rest on Even’s chest and allows himself to focus on the slow, steady rise and fall of his breathing and the soft thumping of his heart beneath his ear. 

 

“All good?” Even whispers. 

 

“All good.” Isak confirms, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

 

Even pulls the duvet over the two of them and begins tracing shapes on Isak’s back with the hand that isn’t combing through his hair. 

 

“Goodnight Isak.” Even tucks the duvet tighter around them. 

 

“G’night Even.” Isak murmurs into the soft material of Even’s hoodie. 

 

Before he knows it, Isak drifts into the most peaceful sleep he’s had in years. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

When Isak pries his tired eyes open, there’s light streaming through the window above his desk and his lamp has been turned off. 

 

He feels warm and content but he's not nearly awake enough to remember why. He’s rolling over to check the time when he hears something crinkle underneath him. 

 

A small corner of paper is sticking out from underneath his pillow. He pulls it out and unfolds it. 

 

_Isak,_

_Good morning! I hope you slept well. I didn’t mean to, but I fell asleep for most of the night, too. Sorry about that! I made sure to turn the lamp off before I left. Text me when you wake up and let me know how you’re feeling today! I’d be more than happy to come over again, if I helped at all. Let me know!_

_Even <3_

 

Underneath the note is a cartoon of Isak curled up, asleep, next to a cartoon of a cat sleeping in the exact same position. The caption reads “Spot the differences - 99% of people see none!” 

 

Isak smiles and pulls out his phone - it’s past 9, he must have really slept well - and opens up a new text to Even. 

 

**Til Even:** Fy faen I just woke up

 

Even is quick to reply. 

 

**Fra Even:** !!!!!!!

 

**Fra Even:** yay!!!

 

Isak rolls his eyes fondly at Even’s enthusiasm. 

 

**Til Even:** You’re a morning person, I see

 

Maybe it’s the lingering warmth or the incredible feeling of finally having a good night’s sleep, but Isak finds the confidence to send a second message. 

 

**Til Even:** But I’d really like it if you could come over again sometime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hey on [my tumblr](http://jonasseyebrows.tumblr.com) <3

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [my tumblr](https://jonasseyebrows.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
